Future mess
by Vaelaa
Summary: Future Loki, Tony and Valkyrie shows up via some strange portal. Ugh... such a mess. Time travel mess. Loki, Valky and Tony from maaany years after Infinity war meets first Avengers Team. What possibly could go wrong? Warning: LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1

It should be a normal day for the Avengers, without any trouble. They were planning to do absolutely nothing, just relax and spend some time together. Tony ordered some food, Thor was telling some stories from Asgard. Peace and quiet.

But it couldn't last long, could it?

Some portal opened in the middle of the living room, just like that!

Everybody stood up and armed themselves.

\- What is going on?! - Clint shouted and looked at Thor. In this team, he was kinda expert about stuff like this, but Thunderer face was could answer itself that he was no idea what was going on.

Then, on the ground fell three people.

One woman, two male with dark hair.

\- What the fuck... - Tony heard... his own voice saying this?!

\- I told you to not touch it! - Loki sneered, when he pushed off Anthony's arm from his body and rose up, then he helped Valkyrie to stand up and in the same time, Anthony Stark stand up himself.

\- I was touching it before, how should I know that it would react this way?! - Stark screamed at Loki, but before the god of lies could answer, the girl decided to do it for him.

\- Because he was telling you it could? - Valky rose up her brow and looked at Stark, who just rolled his eyes.

\- You Asgardians have to always know everything, don't you? - Anthony pointed.

\- That is our job. - Loki said, but then they heard some cough from behind and looked in that direction. They saw an avenger team... from the past, but that would be nothing new, after Infinity War natural order, time itself and many things were screwed up, they saw many things, but... that was not right, that would be a team from even before the Infinity War. How was it possible?

\- Ahh... fuck. - Anthony said, looking at younger himself.

* * *

Well, this is my idea. Do you like it? Are you interested? Should I write more? Give me know :P

I guess it happends somewhere after first part of Avengers but before Ultron. I'm not sure yet. Should I write it after Dark World where Loki "died" or before? Or just throw away dying part?

See ya in the next :*


	2. Chapter 2

Tony looked at people before him. There was freaking Loki with them! But... he looked very different than the man that threw him through the window. He wore 'Midgardians' clothes. Black, matched suit, white shirt, and green tie. That wasn't kinda look that suited the mass murderer and psychopath. The girl next to him was wearing a creaming sweater and light skinny jeans. Then, he heard the swish of the arrow and looked behind him, only to see Clint with his bow, then he looked at people before him and he saw flying arrow in Loki's direction. Before he could even react, woman's clothes changed into Valkyrie's armor and she caught an arrow in the flight.

\- Whoa, whoa, easy people. - Anthony reacted and stepped in the middle, between his past team and his Asgardians friends.

\- Loki, what kinda trick is this?! - Thor asked with outraged voice, and he summoned his hammer.

\- Easy people! We are from the future. I know you don't believe me. But let's be serious, you probably just fought with aliens, time travel should be less unbelievable. - Anthony explained with a cocky smile, but he was quite a nervous.

\- What do you mean? Time travel is kinda common... - Valky said.

\- Queenie, look at them. We traveled before the Infinity War! - Anthony screamed and looked again at younger himself. He realized that kinda quickly. Firstly, they were still in the Tower, but there were no newbies. Well, newbies at that time. There was no Wanda, no Vision and so on. So... they had to be somewhere after the Manhattan.

\- Okay, I don't totally buy it that you are time travelers, I would never time travel with Rudolf over there - Tony pointed at Loki. - But well, let's do some cliche. Tell me something that only I would know. - Tony smiled, but he was looking carefully at the man that claimed to be him from the future. He looked much older than him. He looked... sixty? But he old quite well, he had smile wrinkles. He was almost sure, that this man had his hair dyed, so he didn't have grey hairs. He looked still strong and demanded respect with only his mere presence.

\- Well... Yinsen told you not to waste your life. You can be happy that I didn't waste it. - Anthony smiled.

That was not something that Tony expected. He became pale and stepped back. Avengers didn't understand what it was about, but they could see that this man know what to say to shut Tony up.

Tony looked at his future-self. He said Yinsen name with a smile when he couldn't even think about him without guilt and pain... he was... finally over it? Over his past?

Steve came closer, as the leader, seeing that Tony is too shocked to say anything.

\- We still don't believe you. Like Tony said. You wouldn't turn your back on Loki, without fear that he would stab you, let alone travel with him. - Capitan said, that made Anthony laugh. Well, he didn't actually fight with Loki, but he definitely fought with Steve-boy over here. They were over it in the future, but well... technically he had more reason to trust Loki, than trust Steve.

\- Oh, Pretty-boy wouldn't stab me in the back. He would give me a massage, right? - Anthony looked at Loki, with teasing smile.

\- In your dreams Anthony. - Loki rolled his eyes. He didn't change his clothes into an armor, he didn't make the situation worse.

\- Well, Woman that I met recently said that you are an amazing massager, I really hoped that you would give one to your friend. I had little pain over there. - Anthony wanted to point some spot on his own back and Loki only rolled his eyes. Valkyrie only chuckled, but she stood defensively before Loki.

Avengers were shocked, listening to this conversation. That banner was very in Stark style, but... Loki didn't seem to be right here, as Tony's friend. Thor was just stunned, looking at this Loki. That was the brother that he knew, not this madman he saw last time... but how.

\- Fri... Jarvis. - Anthony realized, that there was still Jarvis.

\- Yes? - Jarvis answered.

God, he missed that voice.

\- Can you scan Pretty-boy and Queenie over there? They both had chips, Avengers securing passes from the future, but you should be able to read the information from them. - Anthony said. He didn't have something like this, he was the boss so why should he had something like that, but everybody else had to had it. Jarvis was quite like he was waiting for confirmation from 'his Tony'.

\- Do it. - Tony said after a few seconds.

The drone flew to Loki and Valkyrie, scanning them.

\- This technology is old Anthony, shame on you. - Loki teased and looked at 'his Stark'. He couldn't stop himself.

\- Oh shut up, we are god knows how many years in the past, of course, that this technology is old. - Anthony rolled his eyes.

Tony didn't know if he should be offended.

Loki database was shown first, picture and some data, but before everybody started to even read this, Jarvis started reading.

\- Name Loki, Surname: Odinson. Note made by Anthony Stark "Or Laufeyson? Geez, those Asgardians and their freakin' names." - AI read.

\- Really? - Loki looked at Anthony with... he didn't even know with what emotion. He should expect something like that. Thor looked at Loki, who didn't seem to be fury to call him Odinson.

\- That... that doesn't bother you? - Thor asked.

\- No. - he answered simply. He had many touchy and deep talks with Thor from his time, he didn't need to go through this second time.

\- Age: who the hell knows. Marital status: Married. Note made by Anthony stark "Hah! I was the best man! eight bracket". - Jarvis read.

\- Jarvis, you should read it! It was an emoticon, you don't read those. - Anthony rolled his eyes. Friday was now more advanced in human skills than Jarvis, it seemed to be obvious that you don't read emoticons.

\- You are married? - Thor asked with shock on his face.

\- Yeah... I would be a few years now... and you weren't my best man because you were performing the ceremony as a king of Asgardian people. - Loki answered the unasked question, he didn't even know if Thor knew the Midgardians thing for having a best man, but that wasn't important.

\- Race: Jotun, Citizenship: the Kingdom of Asgard, Know as God of Lies and Mischief, Prince of Asgardian People, left hand of King of Asgardian People, Lucius Blackwood, Reindeer Games, Pretty-boy, britishwannabe. Granted access to all rooms in every Avenger's Facility. - AI read.

\- Of course, you had to put all your nicknames in it. - Loki rolled his eyes.

\- What does it mean? I mean "of Asgardian People" not "of Asgard"? - Black Widow asked, speaking for the first time.

Anthony looked at Thor, then he turned back to Loki and Valky, who suddenly thought that there could be something interesting on the floor.

\- Long story. - Anthony answered and looked at his team from the past.

\- Wait... "Every Avenger's facility"? - Tony asked.

\- We are trusting Loki in the future? - Steve asked.

\- We are cool, brother? - Thor asked.

\- So, we believe that they are from the future, this is a trick! - Clint exclaimed.

\- It's possible to time travel, it's rare but it's possible. - Thor said.

\- But that girl said it's common. - Natasha answered.

When Avengers were arguing, the trio looked at themselves and shrugged. Loki went to the bar and pull glass for wine and opened Porto that Tony had. He wasn't a wine type of man, but he always had some. He poured some wine to the glass, then he took a whiskey glass and they made Stark's favorite drink. Then he threw a bottle to Valky and took some olives in his hand.

\- Ekhem! Excuse me? - Tony finally noticed that their guests were making themselves at home. Valky and Anthony was sitting on sofas and Loki was walking toward them with drink and glass of wine and few olives. He gave olives to Anthony and then he gave drink to Tony. Anthony started to throwing olives up and catching them with his mouth.

\- This was your favorite in the future. - Loki said with a smirk and he sat next to Valky. Shocked Tony looked at the drink, not knowing if he should even drink this. He could use a drink for sure but from Loki?

\- So.. why didn't you give it to him? - he looked at Anthony.

\- I don't drink anymore. - Anthony answered and rolled his eyes.

\- Okay, I will believe more in time travel than that Tony stopped drinking. - Clint said with a cold voice, he didn't believe in this at all.

\- Aww... you are breaking my heart Legolas. - Anthony said with olive between his teeth, then he swallowed it.

\- Should I read another security pass? - Jarvis asked.

\- Yes, please. - Clint said.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and opened a bottle of Whiskey and did little show-up when he started to drink it all at once. Past people looked at her with widely open eyes, when Jarvis started to reading.

\- Name Brunnhilde, Note made by Anthony Stark "but if you ask somebody about her name, they will tell you "Valkyrie" or "Valky" no one calls her by the name", Age: Older than Thor. - Jarvis read.

\- That some measure. - Tony smirked and took an uncertain sip of this drink. - Good god, this is gold. - he licked his lips.

Loki only smirked.

\- Marital status: Point Break's fiance, Note made by Anthony Stark "Geez, Don't hit on her. The last dude that tried ended was blasted with lighting that almost killed him". - Jarvis read. Valky snorted. She remembered that day.

\- You... are... my fiance? - Thor looked uncomfortable at her.

\- Geez... what is wrong with him? - Valky looked at Thor and then at Loki. - You were telling me that he changed much, but now I feel like I have bigger balls than he. - Valky said, what made few people snicking. Thor normally would be in a rage that someone would say something like this to him, but that was a woman and... his future fiance from what he learned. But what about Jane...?

\- Well, you see for yourself now. - Loki answered.

\- He can put his stick from his ass and use it as a weapon. - Valky murmured to Loki, who only smiled.

\- Race: Asgardian? Valkyrie is a race or title? - Jarvis read. Valky only rolled her eyes and did not answer. - Citizenship: the Kingdom of Asgard, Know as Valkyrie, the sole survivor, Scrapper 142, Queen of Asgardian People, note made by Anthony Stark "Well, not yet but I don't wanna to update it soon", the right hand of King of Asgardian People, Queenie, Pinacolada-Girl, Angry girl. Granted access to all rooms in every Avenger's Facility. - Jarvis read.

\- Well.. so we are after introductions, can we start to figure out how we would return to our freaking time? Because we kinda have an important meeting with our Thor and he will be furious if we will be late, he will probably kill us. - Loki said with a wide, fake smile, looking at Anthony.

\- We will tell that all of it was Anthony's fault. He will kill him. - Valky answered and looked at her future brother-in-law.

\- Good plan. - Loki nodded and they fist bump.

\- Yes, yes... everybody against me. - Anthony rolled his eyes.

\- We don't believe that they are from the future, right? - Clint asked.

\- Well... I don't think that we have another choice than believing them. - Steve said with an uncertain voice.

\- What is about that 'left and right' hand of Point Break? - Tony asked.

Asgardian looked bored when he asked about it like it was something obvious.

\- What do you do with your right hand? Well... If you are righthanded. You attack, you protect, you are shaking hands. What do you do with the left hand? Attack surprisingly, taking money under the table. Basically, Valky is a kickass bodyguard and Loki is a sneaky spy. - Anthony explained, seeing that Loki and Valkyrie are bored with explaining that to the people.

\- Dear brother, when you finally realized that we are different and we stopped that all family drama, you became king and you knew that you needed someone in the shadows to protect your ass. Who would do that job better than the god of lies? - Loki said, looking at his glass.

\- And when you became King, you knew that you need someone at your side that will with you into the fight to hel and back. - Valky heard about this 'Jane' before her. Well, that girl was good for cast out prince, damsel in distress.

\- But now, how do you know that that blasted thing will send us in time? - Anthony asked.

\- I didn't know, I just felt powerful magic and I didn't know what it was, so I told you to not touch anything. - Loki answered and drank his wine. - Where did you find it? - Liesmith asked.

\- I... borrowed it from Strange. - Anthony answered, looking like a kid that had to admit that he stole a candy.

Loki and Valkyrie did a synchronized facepalm.

* * *

Here it goes, I hope you liked it!

See ya in the next :*


	3. Chapter 3

\- Which part of the sentence "Don't steal magical items from Sorcerer Supreme" you don't understand?! - Loki looked at Anthony, he was quite angry. Valky only rolled her eyes, she expected such thing.

\- I didn't steal it, only borrowed. - Anthony answered.

\- Did you ask for permission to borrow it? - God of lies continued, looking at Anthony like a child who did something wrong and didn't want to admit to it. - You don't have to even say anything, I know the answer. - Loki interrupted when Anthony opened his mouth to say something.

\- Earth has a Wizards now? - Thor asked, surprised.

\- Of course, it has! Every planet where is some kind of civilization has a Sorcerer Supreme to protect it from threats of other dimensions. - Loki snorted. - Thanos attack on Manhattan wasn't just in their duties. They had more important things to do. - God of lies shrugged. He wasn't great at Midgardian magic history, but he remembered that Ancient One had some trouble in this time.

\- What what? You are saying that there are some Wizards, that have a duty to protect Earth and they didn't care about YOUR attack on it? - Clint exclaimed.

\- Well... Steven maybe would care, but Ancient One really believed in her rules about balance. - Loki rolled his eyes. - But what is more important we need her help to get back to our timeline. - God of Mischief added.

\- Why can't we ask Strange? - Valky asked.

\- Cuz he is not a sorcerer at all in this time, he is still a doctor. - Anthony answered, then in Bruce's mind showed a lightbulb.

\- You mean... Steven Strange? Doctor Steven Strange? - Bruce asked.

\- Do you know him? - Steve asked.

\- Yeah, he is one of the greatest neurosurgeon. - Brude answered.

\- Yeah, very the same. Let's say that his carrier will end soon enough and he will choose another path. - Anthony rolled his eyes. He didn't want to say that guy will have a car accident, maybe these guys will try to stop it or save him. How much he hated to say this... The world needed Doctor Steven Strange as Sorcerer Supreme.

\- Soo... trip to the Sanctum Sanctorum? - Valky suggested.

\- Yeah, That would be... - Loki started but Tony interrupted him.

\- Wait wait wait... We still don't believe that Loki over here will be a good puppy and don't destroy New York. - Stark accused and looked at Loki. Well, the guy could make great drinks, but still, he was dangerous.

\- The attack on the New York was not his job. He was manipulated into doing this... When I looked at Loki in the past, when I learned the truth... I realized how easily I could become like him. I'm everything that he can be and he is I could be. - Anthony sighed hard, remembering those harder days. - Well, that's why we are so good friends in the future. - Anthony smirked.

\- I will drink to that. - Loki smiled and raised his glass with wine and took a sip.

\- Manipulated? - Steve asked.

Anthony sighed and rubbed his head.

\- In scale 1 to 10, how much I look like my father? - He asked Valky and Loki.

\- Well... You don't treat your children like shit, so I don't think about you in that way... - Loki sighed.

\- Wait, wait... Children?! - Tony exclaimed.

\- But well.. from the look, if you arrange your hair differently, you look... ee... 4/10? - Valkyrie answered.

\- That will do. - Anthony rolled his eyes, then he looked at his younger self. He stood still, looking at him with judging look.

\- Be like Steve Rogers! Be like Capitan America! My god. You can't even kill yourself like a man. Rogers is my the best creation, you are a worthless piece of shit... - He said with a voice full of disgust. Everybody in the room looked shocked at two Tonies, Steve's eyes were going to pop.

\- You son of a bitch... - Tony murmured and attacked his future self, full of anger. How his future self could bring such subject here. In front of everyone! His and Howard relationship was a thing that he wanted to buried a long time ago, but it was still inside him. Anthony caught flying fist and overpowered his younger self.

\- See Valky? Your lessons weren't pointless. - Anthony answered. - And you... you see now how easily buried anger could be brought to the surface. I didn't even have to try hard to do so... Loki is no different in that matter. Mind stone leveled up his anger to the absurd, but the mechanism is the same. - Anthony let go his past self. The team was shocked. They always knew that Tony didn't think well about his dead father, he didn't like to mention him... but something like this? Capitan America looked at Tony with questioning and guilty look. He understood now the attitude that Tony had to him on the beginning.

Thor looked at his brother... did her really was manipulated into all of this? That this Thanos that future Stark mentioned used his feeling of betrayal and made him attack?

\- Advice from the future. Let it go Tony... before it destroys you. - future Stark sighed.

\- Well.. that was very eventful talking, but Ancient One, hello... we should be going! - Valkyrie rolled her eyes and rose up from the sofa. They would talk to the Strange, but he wasn't available yet... Anthony was kinda scared of this Ancient One, from Strange stories she was kinda... well. Kickass and weird, but she should help them, right? Right?!

\- Right, you have right. - Anthony nodded and they planned to leave the room when the Team was still shocked, but then the portal opened again and somebody fell from it. Man in the red suit with a spider motif. He landed gracefully, he had better skills in landing that Anthony, Loki, and Valky. He looked up at Anthony Stark.

\- Dad, what is going on? - Peter asked and rose up, he took his mask off revealing grown up man with brown hair and cheesy smile.

\- Kid! What are you doing here?! - Anthony asked with surprise in his voice. A long time ago he would be angry that Peter is putting himself at risk, but now he was kinda retired, it was a new generation of heroes now to do their job.

\- Thor came to the Avengers Mansion, he was kinda angry, he was looking for his bro and fiance. I kinda freak out and decided to help him look, I went to the basement and I touched some weirdo stuff... and I'm here. - Peter explained quickly.

\- You are really sure that he isn't yours by blood? Cuz you are just the same. - Loki sighed and rubbed his forehead. Great! Another idiot to this team of accidental time travelers.

\- Yeah, I'm sure. Well... we are in the past Kid. - Anthony answered and looked and his past self.

\- Oh no... Again? - he grimaced.

* * *

Hello, there is an update! I hope you enjoyed it.

Please leave me a sign that you are reading this and you like it (or not) cuz I don't know if should I finish this story.

Love you, See ya :*


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks disneyfananalyst for Betareading :*

* * *

\- Again? What do you mean again? - Anthony yelled, making grown up Peter look like a scared child that broke a vase.

\- Eee... I thought about Chronopolis, right? You know... King Arthur, Mummies, Faraones, old west? - Peter tried to lie, but you didn't have to be Loki to see that was a poor lie.

\- We will talk about this later, kid. - Anthony said with dangerous voice. Peter rubbed his head awkwardly. Ehh... He believed Tony would even ground him in his late sixties

\- Wait, what? Who the hell are you? - Clint asked, confused with all that time traveling stuff. King Arthur? Stark calling that man a kid? What? What and what? Peter wanted to introduce himself, but as always, Anthony wanted to say something first.

\- Little respect, please? This man will pay your bills after I'm gone, so be nice to him. - Anthony reprimanded past Avengers. Tony used that line quite often, that he was paying the Avengers' bills from the money of Stark Industries.

\- Just... call me Peter. - Spiderman shrugged and looked at younger Tony. It was kinda strange, well… this Tony was closer with the age to the man that he met when he first became Spiderman. It was fun to see him again, but he preferred to stick with his dad.

\- Okay, kid, we are going to Sanctum and you can pray that Ancient One will find a way to send us back. - Anthony said, and left the room with their Asgardians fellows. Surprisingly, nobody stopped them on the way. Loki just changed his look, so he looked like typical John Doe. Valky returned to her "human" clothes, and Peter pulled his mask on.

\- Well... I say let's go after them before we lose them. - Bruce said, breaking the silence that was in the room after leaving the "future party". The other Avengers only nodded and rushed toward the exit, trying to find them in the crowd under the Avengers Tower. They didn't use any flying stuff, so they had to be close.

\- Tony... Hi... What are you doing here? I just saw you... - Pepper greeted Tony with a kiss on his cheek. Wait, she saw him?

\- Where did you see me? - He asked and gathered everybody's attention.

\- Eee... at Bleecker Street? You were kinda in a rush. So what are you doing here? - Pepper asked with suspicion in her voice.

\- That was not me... not exactly anyway. We have to hurry. - Tony looked at his team. Thor decided to fly there on his hammer, and the others would be able catch him later. Tony called his suit, and he went after Thor. The others had to find another way to get there.

\- Hey! I'm going with you! What is going on? - Pepper started to walk after the Avengers. What did Tony mean by "he was not me"? There are two Tonies? She had to know if he had some impostor! They just put her into a car, saying that they would explain on the way. Thor and Tony landed before 177A Bleecker Street.

\- Why here? - Tony asked.

\- I sense Lo... my brother's magic here. - Thor was confused. How should he call him? Was that really his brother? Was all of that true? The man in the Asgardian's cell was innocent?

\- Soo... I guess this should be it. I always thought that there was something strange about this building. - Stark commented and looked at Thor. - Should we knock? - he added.

Did they even want to knock there? There was a man who claimed to be the heir of Stark Industries, that his future self called "kid"... but from what he understood, he wasn't Tony's by blood. But then again, Loki talked about treating children as shit. Which suggested that Anthony had more than one child. Besides, that man knew his darkest, deepest secrets that he wanted to bury so badly. His future self didn't have that problem, he talked about it freely! How! He mentioned just like this that his father was treating him like crap, that he was never as good as Rogers... and he used it against past himself. How could he?

Thor wasn't sure either. There was a woman claiming to be his fiance, and she was definitely not Jane. She was everything that Jane was not. She was tough, rude, impolite, disrespectful! And there was Loki... his brother. When he called Loki from this time his brother, he was furious, but Loki seemed to be over it. Did he finally make peace with his brother? There was so much bad blood between then now... can they truly be over it?

They were Avengers, and this time traveling stuff can be dangerous. They had to knock. Tony took off only his mask, and Thor was about to knock when the doors opened.

\- I thought that you two are going to stand there till midnight. - some sorcerer said and allowed them to enter the building. - Your future self and your future brother are in the main room, talking with Ancient One. I can't bring you there, but you can wait with Valkyrie and Spider-Man. - he announced like dealing with stuff like this was a typical Friday.

\- Sure... lead the way. - Tony said with an awkward voice.

They followed him to the room where Valkyrie was eating something and Peter was drinking tea. The sorcerer who lead them here, left the room, leaving guests alone to talk.

\- Uhu... this will be interesting. - Valkyrie said with a full mouth.

\- You tell me. - Peter rolled his eyes.

\- So... why aren't you in there? - Tony asked, staring at Peter.

\- Well... Valky is not interested with more "blah blah blah Magic" so she quit, and Dad won't allow me to deal with this. - Peter answered. Valky only nodded, still eating.

\- It's kinda funny. He is not an Avenger anymore, but when shit happens like this... - Valky said and looked at Peter.

\- Well, you know him. Overprotective is his middle name. - Peter smiled and took a sip of the tea. It had been many years since the infinity war, but his father couldn't forget when Peter turned into dust in his arms. Not that Peter blamed him, but Tony always felt like it was his fault. Sometimes Peter wonders how much guilt can fit into his father's head. At least now he learned to talk about it.

\- What do you mean... I'm not an Avenger anymore? - Tony asked.

\- Well... how long you want to be a hero, playboy? You decided to retire, like most of the old Avengers squad. - Valky answered and put the empty bowl on the table. - Thor is King of the Asgard. He has his own issues. You and Clint and some others decided to retire because of families, because you just wanted to rest, or because you decided that there is a new generation that needs a place. - Valkyrie explained and started to play with her hair.

That was something.

At least he didn't die playing a superhero.

\- Am I... a good king? - Thor asked. That was always his biggest fear since the whole mess. That we wouldn't be a good king.

\- Why should I spoil whole fun? - Valkyrie smiled, but when Thor didn't answer in some cocky way, she rolled her eyes. - Boy, I'm glad that I meet him after he changed. - Valky just shook her head.

\- Well... I didn't know Thor before Infinity war very well, I'd just seen him on tv, so I can't help you there. - Peter answered with a smile. He saw Thor as part of the Avenger team and he knew that he was a god from Asgard, but not much more. He was just another superhero icon. Well, his whole attention was focused on Tony Stark.

\- Soo... you are my child? - Tony asked with a nervous voice, which made Peter chuckle.

\- Not by blood. But I was a teenager when I became Spiderman. You took me under your wings. At the beginning it was only business matter, but later... - Spiderman sighed.

\- You became IronDad and SpiderSon! - Valky exclaimed, remembering how much that was pissing them off. Peter rolled his eyes and looked at Valky like he was trying to say "et tu brute contra me?".

\- Yeah, that was the way the Team was teasing us when you were far too overprotective over me or I was looking for your approval. We were the last people that wanted to admit that we behave like father and son, but we had to after some time. - Peter shrugged. He didn't even remember when he first called Anthony 'Dad'. Anthony had told him, but he didn't even remember it. It happened when Spiderman delivered some thugs with alien tech to Ironman. After whole Vulture thing, he decided that he will listen to that. Just a quick talk over the thugs, and Anthony told him to be careful. Peter said, "Got it, Dad". He didn't even remember that it was what he said that day, but Anthony remembered it well.

\- Well especially since Maria prefers to be a famous photographer and Morgan prefers whole medicine thing. - Anthony said when he and Loki entered the room. He just overheard some.

\- Dad, I told you. If Maria or Morgan will want to take Stark Industries, I will give it to them willingly. It is their heritage. - Peter said with a kinda bored voice like they had this talk too many times.

\- Bullshit. It's yours too. - Anthony answered in the same manner.

\- We got news. - Loki changed the subject of the conversation. - Good news is that we have a way to come back. - Loki began.

\- And the bad news? - Thor asked.

\- That this artifact that Anthony stole from Strange, was found by Strange. It is not here at this time and we need it. - Loki added.

\- Soo... do we know where Strange found it in our time? - Peter asked.

\- We have no idea...

* * *

Hey Hi Hello,

I hope that you enjoyed this part :* Please, leave some feedback. It is fuel to me :*

See ya in the next.


	5. Chapter 5

There is a thing. I need beta reader for my avengers fic. Anybody? **I have cookies.**

* * *

\- But we can look for it, right? I mean, you should be able to detect such powerful magic source in Midgard, right? - Thor asked, looking at a future version of his brother.

Loki rolled his eyes.

\- If it would be on Midgard? Sure. But everybody in this place would sense it as well. Strange's journeys put him in many various places, various dimensions. I don't even know in with I should start looking. - Loki sighed. He knew that Strange was not a person who would sit in one place for a long time. There were many dimensions to visit, to see, to feel, to learn. Strange wanted to know them all. He could find it anywhere.

\- What about the bar without the doors? - Anthony asked.

\- Bar with no doors. - Loki corrected. - And no, I doubt they would know anything more either. - he sighed.

\- Bar with no doors? - Tony asked with a raised brow.

\- Local for magical people... I would go there and checked things out, but you know... - Loki rolled his eyes, it took Anthony a while to understand what he meant. New York of course. He wouldn't be welcomed here at this time.

\- Wait, there are so many magical people on earth that they actually have a bar? - Tony asked with shock, but nobody answered to him. In this time they knew so little about the world that they were living in.

\- So, what we gonna do? - Peter asked, looking at his father and Loki.

\- For today? Wait. If nothing happens, nobody else would enter this time from ours, we will look for this artifact on our own. - Anthony answered with a sigh. - But hopefully, Thor would notice your disappearance, since you agreed to search for us and he will call Strange when he will see a strange artifact in the Manor. - Loki finished his talk.

-... and Strange will take us back to our time, right? - Valky guessed.

\- Yeah. But if it didn't happen today. We will start looking for this bloody thing. - Anthony agreed.

\- So, we are staying here? - Peter asked.

\- Yeah, Ancient One said that we are welcomed to say. - Older Stark nodded. - No that I'm a fan of it. - He winced after second. No matter the time, he didn't enjoy living in the freaking monk place.

\- The rest of your lovely team is on the street. - Loki said, looking at Thor and Tony.

Tony and Thor almost forgot that they left rest of the team like this, on their own. Tony sighed and left the room and opened the main door, looking for his team, which was leaving the car now.

\- Pepper? What the hell are you doing here? They take you along? Are you mad people? - Tony hissed at Steve and then smiled to Pepper.

\- They started talking that there is two of you, and... and... I needed to know what is going on. - Pepper explained, making Tony sigh. He waved his hand and took the whole field trip inside of Sanctum Sanctorum.

\- There is no two of me. Well, there is my future me, time-traveling me or something like that. - Tony explained, making Pepper eyes almost pop out.

\- Wait, what do you mean? Time traveling from the future? - She asked, but she didn't understand this. She knew what time travel means but it was so bizarre that she couldn't wrap her mind around this idea.

\- Hello Pepper. - Anthony said when the past team with Peps entered the living room, where the rest were waiting. Pepper looked with shock at future Tony and then she looked at her and at the future one.

\- Peps, are you ok? - Tony asked with worry.

\- Oh, give her a break. She just can't believe how handsome you will be in the future. - Anthony chuckled.

Good god. It was really Tony. This answer was so Tonylike.

\- Speaking of Pepper. I think that Mom is gonna kill you. - Peter answered. - She hates when you are doing stuff like this. - he added.

\- Nonsense. She got used to it. - Anthony answered, which made Peter, Loki and Valkyrie laugh.

\- I well as I know Pepper, she will never get used to your stunts. - Valkyrie answered and looked at the past, stoned version of Stark's wife. Pepper still was processing everything that they were saying or doing.

\- Wait... Mom? - she asked and looked at Peter.

\- Easy, easy. One shock at the time, ok Peps? - Both of Starks said at the same time.

\- Wow. Some things never change, it seems. - Loki smirked.

Tony sat with Pepper on the sofa, giving her some time to understand the whole situation.

\- So, the rest cavalry arrived too late, like always. We have a plan, we don't plan to be here long... so you can go now. - Anthony said, looking at his past team. He really didn't need to talking with all of them again about what they are planning to do or answer some questions about the future. Not that they will even remember it. Ancient One explained to them, that the past people won't remember a single thing of it.

\- You are so mean to them. - Loki teased.

\- Well... I love my guys in my time. But I find past them quite annoying. - Anthony rolled his eyes.

\- "Past them" are here, you know? - Clint answered.

\- I know, I know Katniss. - Anthony sighed. - We are going to stick around here today, I hope it will be only today. But we are not going to answer any more questions or so. I'm just tired. You can go to your duties, we can deal with our problems. - Future Stark added.

\- You expect us to leave some time traveling mess just like that? - Steve asked, which make future guest laugh.

\- O gosh... this is so ironic that Steve said that. - Valkyrie laughed.

\- Yeah. After that whole Hydra stuff. - Peter added, taking off some tear from his cheek, that he had from laughing.

\- What?! - Steve exclaimed, hearing "hydra" just set him alert.

\- Well. There is an alternative reality, where is the Hydra Empire and we all are hydra there. You kinda ended up there by accident and your hydra self ended up with us. That was messed up. Capitan America hailing Hydra. - Anthony explained.

\- Wait, what was his name in Hydra Empire? It was so strange... - Loki tried to remember it.

\- Militant, I believe? Hydra wasn't creative with names. Don't forget Mr. Bowman, Tactical Force or Hammer. - Anthony rolled his eyes and pointed at Clint, young Tony, and Thor, in that order.

\- There is an alternative reality with Hydra Empire? - Steve asked with shock.

\- Of course, there is. You can't even begin to understand how many alternative realities are out there. - Loki answered and sighed. It was just like teaching kids to count to ten, really. He as so used to that Avengers know so much more about everything, that telling them such basic stuff was strange.

\- Okay, Enough talking. - Anthony decided. - Loki, you are only one who is capable to sense if some help is coming, you and I are taking a shift. Valky and Pete, you should rest.

\- Dad, I'm fine... - Peter protested.

\- I don't even wanna listen to this, go, take a shower and rest. When you will be rested, you can change me. - Anthony said with a tone of voice that Peter recognized as "don't argue with me".

\- Fine. Bye, Mom. - He waved to past Pepper.

\- B-bye... - she answered with shock, but before he could leave the room, the portal was opened again, but it looked much more steady than before. Nobody fell from it, just Future Thor and Steven Strange stepped out of it.

\- Did you have fun? - King of Asgard asked with a raised brow

* * *

References references. And there is Doc and Thor to the rescue.

If anybody wanna find all references that I used, you are welcome to try. I will give you cookie.

And I'm looking for beta reader for this fic and I will show you the truth. Maybe I will write something more about Avengers, cuz I have hype for Endgame right now.

See ya in the next :*


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go... I'm after seeing Endgame.

And...

just Wow.

I won't post here any spoilers or even my opinion except this 'wow'.

I will finish this fic... but I need time to get over Endgame. Just... some time.

Remember... part of the journey is the end. :)

See ya in the next.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to the amazing **Alia275** for beta :*

* * *

Before anybody could answer Thor, he looked around and saw his younger self.

"Oh, Norns... I miss the hair," he said, and touched his own short hair. He had decided to stick with it after Ragnarok, but damn. He missed his fabulous hairstyle. He had a lot of good memories with the long hair before it was cut off... oh, well... a lot of shit happened in his life.

"Oh! Clint, before Thanos, snapped half of his hair. Cap, still in his spandex, red-haired Black Widow, Tony and his Black Sabbath t-shirt. Bruce still in flannel, and Lady Pepper. Ahh... it brings back memories." Thor continued his babbling and wiped off his cheek like there were tears on it from a melting mood.

"And that is Thor I know!"Valkyrie exclaimed. She came closer and kissed her fiance before she put a knife to his throat. "Where the hell you were all this time, leaving me with this idiots?!" she shouted at him furiously.

Thor pushed her knife hand away from his throat. He didn't care about the knife much; it was kind of their greeting, but the past Avengers were quite shocked, especially past Thor.

"I was at the meeting! And if I remember correctly, you should have been there too," he said and looked at her.

"I was babysitting your brother!" she cried.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Loki protested.

Anthony only rolled his eyes when they started to argue about the Asgardian duties. Then he saw that Strange was about to faint.

"Catch him." He pointed, and everybody looked at Strange, who was falling to the ground. Future Thor managed to catch him before sorcerer hit the ground.

"Did he overpower himself again?" Peter asked, looking at Anthony.

"No, this kind of spell shouldn't overpower him... I believe he is still weak after the fight with Nightmare. Loki, take him away and help him regenerate." Future Stark looked at the Jotun mage, who only nodded and took Strange away from the room. They disappeared in the golden glow.

Anthony had gone through a lot of shit with his awesome facial-hair bro, and he saw a lot of his magic, so using a relic, no matter how powerful, shouldn't bring him to this state. But using powerful relic after his struggle with Nightmare?

"Good to see you, Thor," Anthony said with a smile. "Sooo... do you know something about this? Did Strange tell you anything?" he asked.

"Yeah. That he will kill you. But, luckily, he knows a solution. We will have to go and find this relic at this time and use it to travel to our time. Because you know... this is earth-333. Our Earth. We didn't cross universes, we really are back in time." Thor shrugged.

"Wait. Wait. This is not possible," Peter exclaimed. "When we travel back, we create another universe in the multiverse, right?" Peter said. He looked at Thor like he was starting to say that the sky was green.

"Yeah, that's usually how it works. But using this relic-with-a-long-and-complicated-name-that-I-don't-remember causes real time travel, only our past selves won't remember it. Or anybody from the past. The universe holds a grip on that," Thor explained.

"But what if I were to kill Tony right now?" Peter asked. "I mean, younger Tony. That creates paradoxes! Aw, my head hurts." he didn't like when something was not logical.

Past Tony grimaced.

"You don't have the power to kill anybody here." Thor said. "Look." He demonstrated and went into his full Raiden mode, sending lightning from his hand to the past Avengers. But it disintegrated before it could even touch his targets. They jumped away in fear because they weren't prepared for the attack, but they didn't have a reason to fear at all.

"The power of that relic prevents you from creating paradoxes," Thor said with a shrug. .

"How did you do THAT?!" past Thor exclaimed, astonished.

"What?" future Thor asked innocently.

"That lightning stuff, without a hammer," Tony explained.

"Who are you? Thor, the god of hammers? Mjolnir is a conduit to your powers, not the source of it. I learned to use my powers without it." Future Thor sighed as he repeated his father's words.

Past Thor seemed to be confused and in deep thought.

"So, the plan is... to rest. Loki will be with Strange till the morning in the astral dimension, feeding him some nasty stuff to help him regenerate. Then Strange will take us to the relic and we are going back home, right?" Valkyrie asked.

"As simple as that, my dear," Thor chuckled, and Valky sent him a deadly glare, which was ignored.

"They really can go home, you know?" Peter said, looking at the past Avengers, who were sitting there in silence for almost the entire time. They weren't truly needed here, and they would be only a problem.

"Oh no, they won't. Like we kind of crashed a wedding in Earth-3490. They didn't go away either, even if we had everything under control."- Thor shrugged. "Hey Stark! Do you remem-" Thor started, but he was interrupted by Anthony.

"Yes, I remember Earth-3490," Anthony rolled his eyes, answering Thor's question before the god could finish.

Then future Thor came closer to the past Steve Rogers.

"On the Earth-3490, you married Stark," Thor whispered like it was super secret, but it was loud enough at the same time that everybody heard it. Steve choked, even though he wasn't drinking anything.

"What?!" some shouted, including Valkyrie.

"Hold on a damn second. He didn't marry me as me, you know... me Tony Stark. " Anthony rolled his eyes. "It is not my fault that my female self went veni vidi vici on America's ass." Future Stark rolled his eyes again.

"What?" Tony asked with shock.

"Okay... on Earth-3490 Howard and Maria Stark had one child too, but it was not Tony Stark, it was Natasha Stark. Don't ask me, Natasha, why Howard named his daughter Natasha; I don't know." He looked at Black Widow, who had raised her brow. "Their daughter, not mine," he continued. "She is basically like me, only she's a woman. Genius, femme fatale, billionaire, philanthropist. When we accidentally traveled to their universe we kind of crashed her and Steve's wedding," Anthony explained.

Some of the Avengers started to laugh (mostly Clint, Natasha, and Bruce) at the idea of Tony/Steve marriage. It was so bizarre! Tony was laughing too after a moment of silence.

"He fell for Titanic," Anthony said and looked at his past self.

It took a second for Tony to connect dots.

"Wait, you mean 'draw me like one of your french girls'?" Clint asked with a raised brow.

Anthony only nodded, which made the Avengers (except Steve and Thor, who didn't understand the reference) laugh even more. Steve blushed. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of a multiverse.

"Oh my god, I imagined that in our universe," Pepper said, covering her mouth as she laughed. Well, she should be jealous? Nah. Everything around her right now was so... unbelievable that she didn't felt jealous. Why should she? That was talk about the other universe, where Tony was a girl.

Pepper's words made even more laughter in the room.

"Oh my god, I can't un-imagine that," Clint laughed.

"Okay, enough talk about multiverse. I call it at night. Some of us should rest, too," Anthony decided, looking mostly at Valkyrie and Peter. Future Thor caught that look from Anthony's eyes at his fiance, kind of worried, and wondering why Anthony had suggested that Valky rest. What did he miss? Was she wounded or something?

"You should return to your tower. If you really insist on helping us, come here tomorrow morning. Now, we should all rest and you can take time to wrap your minds around the idea of time travel and multiverse," Peter stepped in, speaking with 'leader voice' as Anthony looked at him with a proud expression.

* * *

Yeah, It is kinda crackish, but it was never my intention to make this serious fic.

And this Titanic is kinda reference to fic I read on AO3. **"Closer (The Spaces Between Us Remix)" by msermesth.**

I think that next chapter will be last one + I'm planning to do little epilog. I don't know if I put this in one, final chap or will write two separate.

Please, leave some **review** to let me know what you think about this fic.

See ya in the next :*


	8. Chapter 8

**Beta Reader:** Alia275

* * *

"I don't really want them there, but well..." Anthony sighed and glanced at Peter when past-Avengers had left the Sanctum. Peter just looked at his dad with raised eyebrow.

"I remember that during the New York Invasion, I had problems with believing what I saw. If we're going to look in other dimensions for this bloody thing with Strange, the others are going to lose their minds," he added with a sigh.

Peter wondered about it for second. They were far in the past. For him, the multiverse and other crap were treated like grand delusions, but for these Avengers, alien invasion was something new.

"We'll see. You should rest," Peter said, voice concerned.

"Nah, you worry too much, kiddo." Anthony shrugged, but Peter just glared at him, which made him raise his hands in a gesture of defeat. Then, both of them went to their rooms and fell asleep.

However, the past Avengers didn't have as much luck with sleep. Usually, Tony couldn't fall asleep due to nightmares, but now it was his own brain, which was working all the time. He just met himself from the future.

He glanced at Pepper, who wasn't sleeping either, then they both decided, without saying anything, to go downstairs to get something to drink, maybe to eat. Just to do something to get up from the bed. To their surprise, they weren't only ones awake. They met whole Avengers squad there.

"Well, well... fancy meeting you here," Tony smirked.

"You can't sleep, either?" Clint asked, standing next to the coffee express. He gave a cup of coffee to Tony, then tried to give it to Pepper too, but she denied, asking just for water.

"Yeah. Well, it's not every day I meet myself from the future." Tony rolled his eyes.

Everything was so messed up. All of this random information that they had learned during that meeting - ideas of time travel, the multiverse - and they all were okay with this crap, thinking that the alien attack was something straight from a sci-fi movie.

"Are we going to meet them tomorrow?" Natasha asked the team.

"I don't know if we should. This is beyond us," Thor answered seriously. "And it won't matter: we'll forget it," he added after second.

"What?" a few Avengers asked simultaneously..

"The relic was meant to prevent paradoxes, right? So this already happened in this older self's time. He didn't seem to remember this happening. And to prevent the paradoxes, we will forget that too," Bruce explained. "If they remember that meeting, it will create paradox."

"But that means that this Anthony once stood in my place, wondering whether he should go or not," Tony pointed out, which meant that he didn't really have a choice in the matter, because for that other him, it already happened, he already chosen. He had a headache, a hellish headache.

"I say we go. We'll see..." Clint proposed, and looked at the rest of the team.

They all voted to go.

And Anthony was not surprised when he opened the doors to the Sanctum the next morning and saw the past Avengers.

"Hello, we came to join the party," Tony smirked in an attempt to hide his doubts. But Anthony saw past that, he was, after all, Tony.

"Come in. There is always room for more useless people," Anthony answered with matching smirk, letting them in and guiding them into the other room, where Strange and Loki were arguing about something in the background. The rest of travelers were eating pizza for breakfast, save Anthony, who needed to be careful with his cholesterol, otherwise Pepper would kill him when he returned.

And there was somebody else who was not there yesterday.

Steve Rogers himself. Or well..his alternate self. He was siting in the chair with some lady perched on his lap. She had long, curly, dark-brown hair, she was smiling, she had wonderful smile... and arc reactor on her chest.

"Oh my... two Stevies in one room... my mind is such dirty place right now," Natasha Stark laughed, then sent the younger Steve a charming smile.

"'Tasha, you're impossible," Valkyrie said with full mouth.

"So... that's Natasha Stark and her husband, whom you told us about yesterday?" Tony assumed and looked at Natasha Stark.

"Well, you are like my twin brother; he is our little bro! Such young soul," Iron Woman smirked and stood up from her husband's lap. Antony only rolled his eyes.

"Three Starks in the room, god save us all," Clint murmured.

Some people chuckled at hearing that.

"How did you end up here?" Romanov asked her namesake.

"Funny thing. We were sucked up here. These two arguing idiots' spell went wrong." Natasha rolled her eyes, pointing at Strange and Loki, who were so completely immersed in their argument that they ignored anything else.

"So we are staying here to the moment that these two figure it out how to send everybody home safely," Cap from the alternate universe answered with a sigh and rose from his chair and walked slowly towards the past Avengers.

"That has to be strange for you, right guys?" he asked with a smile. "Well, get use to it. In the end, it won't be the strangest things that you see in your lifetime. Last time I saw my younger self, we fought. I hope this time will be better," he added and gave his younger self a hand to shake.

That was fucking strange.

Steve didn't know what to do, so he just shook hands with... himself.

"You fought with yourself? When?" Natasha Stark asked her husband.

"Time heist," he answered with a shrug, and she only nodded. That made sense.

"We thought that we were going to look for that artifact thing," Tony said, looking at the future self.

"Yeah, we're going, but when we tried to narrow down the dimensions that the blasted thing can be, they were sucked up here, so before we go to our pages in the calendar, we have to send them back, because they are not even from this universe," Anthony answered with tired sigh. He was definitely too old for this shit.

"Well, like always. Things can't be easy," Peter shrugged and ate his pizza.

"So, we're going to Hel," Strange decided when he had finally stopped arguing with Loki.

"Hell? Like the biblical one?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"No. Hel. Helheim. But Hell is relative term, Dr. Banner. Many dimensions can be described like that. Helheim is one of them and yet completely opposite at the same time," Loki answered, watching the past Avengers team, mostly his brother, who knew what Helheim was... yet didn't know anything about it at all. His Thor looked at him, troubled, and sighed hard.

"Of course. Of all the dimensions, we have go there," Valkyrie hissed angrily.

"Aye, Helheim is not one of most pleasing realms, but..." Thor started, but he was interrupted by heavy sigh from his future self.

"It's realm of our older sister who tends to hate all of us and makes a mad Loki look like puppy," the King of Asgard answered. "But if we are careful enough, she may not notice trespassing, especially when we are in the past and she is still caged," he added.

"What? Sister?" Thor paled.

"Yeah. Long story," Loki waved his hand. "She won't be able to reach us, but she still has her servants all over the realm. If we get into a fight, it's going to be messy."

Thor was about to ask more, but Strange waved his hand, making some runes quickly, and all people in the room shone for a second.

"What did you do?" Tony asked accusingly.

"Made you cold-resistant. Helheim is not hospitable place," Strange answered, and then opened a portal. Cold air from the other side made all furniture, books, and food freeze instantly, but thanks to the spell, the Avengers were not transformed into human-shaped popsicles.

"Hey! I was eating!" Peter protested.

Natasha and Anthony suited up in their nano-tech suits while Tony pulled on his helmet.

"Ladies first!" Natasha yelled and stepped through the portal, looking around. Her husband only shook his head and followed her. Everybody from the future except Strange passed through the portal. The past Avengers were last to do so, hesitant when they saw cold, frozen wasteland on the other side, but they finally entered it. They had just met the female version of Tony Stark. What could be weirder?

Strange brought up the rear, closing the portal behind him.


	9. AN

Hello, not and update. Sorry. Yes, I'm alive.

Like I wrote in my BB fic I kinda lost my Avengers hype. I have some kind of block when I'm trying to write something. I have a lot of ideas, but when I sit and want to write something... I totally can't. I will try to get over it, but I can't promise anything. I know probably most of you who just got the mail about the new chapter probably forgot about this fanfiction, but if you are still interested... I'm not abandoning this fic or Be better. I guess I must find my Avengers hype again.

See ya in the next,

Soon I hope.


End file.
